Truth Behind the Mask
by xSokox
Summary: The time has come, the final battle against Majora is approaching. Link will have one chance to save his friends and his memories. Will he be able to overcome the Mask's strength, or will he succumb to the evil powers within?


Author's Note:

Well, since we've survived the end-of-the-world, I might as well post this. Also, I've been thinking of trying to write an actual story for Majora's Mask, and I'd like to know what you guys think, especially from those who are reading my other story.

* * *

-DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY-

The words kept ringing in my ears. These three days that I've kept reliving over and over again… are they really coming to an end? I've memorized these days like the back of my own hand. I'm quite glad that my quest is finally coming to an end, but… I can't help but feel sorrow at the same time. I've lived for who knows how long in these past three days. I've gone on countless adventures with countless people, helping countless lives. I've helped the Deku, the Zora, the Goron. I've helped the Postman, Anju, the Old Lady –I've still never learnt her name- the Great Fairy, Romani… I've had fun with all of them. I… just can't think that I'll have to be saying goodbye to them. Ah… that's being selfish of me. I've been assigned a task, and that task I will complete: Retrieving the Majora's Mask from the Skull Kid.

I've often asked myself, "Why, Skull Kid? Why did you take Majora's Mask from that old man? Why are you threatening Termina? Why?" I won't find an answer until I confront him. Which is… tonight.

"Tatl, is everything prepared for the final fight?" I ask my fairy companion.

"I think you should stock up on some more potions, maybe even some fairies. I'm sure the Great Fairy wouldn't mind. You've helped her countless of times; she owes you." Even though Tatl's sometimes annoying, she gives good advice. I head from Southern Clock town all the way to the Magic Hags' Potion Shop –It's much quicker using the Song of Soaring than walking–

"So, what'll it be, boy?" Koume asks in her raspy voice.

"Yes, yes. What'll it be?" Kotake repeats.

"I'd like five bottles of Blue Potion, please." Koume takes the bottles while Kotake grabs them from her, shuffling over to the huge cauldron and fills them up.

"Here, free of charge." Kotake says, grinning.

"Free? Why? That'd be robbing you of 300 Rupees!" I exclaim.

"Consider it a thank-you for saving my dear sister Koume." She explains.

"You already gave me a free Blue Potion right after the incident; I don't need anything else." I put my hands in my pocket, scooping out the Rupees, but Koume puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No, boy. It's a thank you from the both of us. Also… something tells me that you'll be needing them much more than us." Her grin dies into a frown.

_It's like she knows…_ I think to myself.

"I guess I have no choice but to take them then, huh?" Her grin returns.

"Of course! You can't say no to these pretty faces, now can you?" Both of them bring their faces up close to mine, and I begin to back away.

"Yes, yes, of course… Who could resist the two of you?" They giggle with delight.

I make my way out of the store and call on Tatl once more.

"They seem to always be cheerful, even in the face of impending doom." She comments.

"Yeah. I like it, though. They're like the grandmothers I've always wanted." I answer.

"So, Great Fairy next?" Tatl floats up and down in agreement and we head to Northern Clock Town

* * *

We arrive in the northern part of the town fairly quickly, the tower not even struck noon, and I see a familiar face. Well, five familiar faces.

"Hey, Link!" Jim calls.

"Hey, Jim!" I return.

"I heard you've been doing the town some good! Who exactly have you been helping?" I pull out the Bomber's Notebook and show him exactly who. The rest of the gang gasps in shock as to how many names fill up the pages.

"Wow…! So many!" Number 2 exclaims.

"I could never help so many people in three days!" Number 4 shouts.

"I wonder what kinds of rewards you got…" Number 5 mumbles.

"I knew I made the right choice when I made you a Bomber!" Jim compliments.

"Aw, stop it Jim. You're making me blush." He laughs and says goodbye, along with the rest of the crew. I continue to make my way up the hill to the Great Fairy's fountain, and as I step into the water a bright flash appears before my eyes.

"Ah… Link. So, you've finally returned to me! Why did you take so long on my offer?" She says, appearing to be hurt.

"Sorry that it took so long. I've had… things that I've had to do." I apologize.

"That's alright, darling! So, what have you summoned me for?" She asks, flipping over.

"If it's ok, I would like to ask for one of your fairies to accompany me for this last part of my journey." I say. The Great Fairy notices my tone and frowns.

"Why so serious, Link?" She questions.

"It's just… my adventure is coming to an end, and I'm not quite sure if I'm ok with that." I admit.

"Link, it's ok to be sad once a journey's over. It wouldn't be normal if you _weren't _sad. Making new friends, going on new adventures; it's all fun! But just remember: When one adventure ends, a new one begins. You're going to make even more friends, go on even more adventures, and who knows? Maybe you'll have even more fun on those! And as for your request… Here" She motions for one of the fairies to fly over towards me. I open a bottle and the fairy flies in, then close it shut.

"Thank you, Great Fairy." I bow.

"Oh, don't bow! Anyways, go do whatever it is you need to do!"

* * *

"Alright. I have potions and a bottled fairy… what else is there left to do?" I ask Tatl.

"Hm…Not much but to wait for night, I suppose. You've helped everyone you possibly can, you've collected all the missing masks for the salesman, you've found all the Pieces of Heart… I don't think there's anything left for you to do but defeat the Skull Kid and return Majora's Mask." Alright… That does it. I make my way over to the golden Deku Flower in Southern Clock Town and wait. I get a few strange glances every now and then, but why wouldn't I? A boy, sitting in front of a flower in the middle of town.

Eventually the clock strikes 11:30PM, signaling that it's only half an hour until the Carnival of Time begins and the Clock Tower opens.

"It's almost time, Tatl…" I whisper.

"Mhm… It's almost time for the final showdown with the Skull Kid. I'm a bit nervous… are you?" She whispers back.

"Of course I'm nervous…" I wait another five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen minutes… twenty minutes… twenty-five minutes… Eventually the bell rings once more, signaling midnight and the beginning of the Carnival of Time. Fireworks start going off as the stairs leading to the inner Clock Tower lower. I'm glad that I traded that Moon's Teardrop to the Business Deku earlier, otherwise precious time would've been wasted. I put on the Deku Mask, hop into the flower, and shoot out, floating towards the platform at the bottom of the stairs. I rush up the stairs and into the tower itself for the final confrontation between the Skull Kid and I…

* * *

"…." The silence of the Skull Kid always amazes me.

"Sis!" The concern between brother and sister always gets me as well… No matter what, no matter how much Tael is dedicated to Skull Kid, he still cares for his sister.

"…Tael!" And Tatl cares for her brother just as much.

"_Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry… The four who are there… Bring them here…" _Wait… Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon… Those are the four places that Tatl and I had visited throughout the days. Why would Tael mention them…? …That's where we saved the four… Wait! Four! That's it! The Four Giants!

The Skull Kid smacks Tael off to the side.

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!" He shouts at the fairy.

"!" Tatl exclaims.

"That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!" I won't either!

"…Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me… Hee, hee. Just look above you… If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" Skull Kid raises his arms in the air towards the moon, sparks and flashes flying everywhere. Space is distorted around his figure, as well as the Moon's, as the Moon's descent towards Termina is quickened.

"Quick! Link, play the song!" Tatl shouts. I quickly take out my Ocarina, put my lips to the instrument, and play.

A… F… D… F… A… D…!

For a couple seconds nothing happens, but then, all of a sudden, the floor begins to shake, just like it was back on the ground.

Skull Kid begins looking around frantically for the source of the shaking, as the shaking itself becomes increasingly louder. Eventually the shaking stops, and the Skull Kid seems to spot something. He stops moving, lowers his head, then sharply brings it up, screaming at the top of his lungs in frustration. Tatl floats up above the walls of the tower to see what's going on, and she gives as much of a gasp as a fairy can.

"L…Link! The Giants… The Giants are coming!" _That's _what Tael must've been hinting towards! The Giants are going to stop the Moon from falling!

It takes a while for the Giants to reach the Moon, but they reach it in time. They lift their hands up and hold the Moon in the air, causing it to cease its descent.

"It… It stopped." Tatl simply puts.

"We did it! It stopped!" She now screams.

"Sis!" Tael starts floating at top speed towards his sister and starts spinning around in circles.

"Tael!" Tatl does the same.

Meanwhile, the Skull Kid is on the ground, unmoving. I don't think this is the end, though…

"Good… We made it in time. The giants' call worked on the Skull Kid." I don't think Tatl realizes that this isn't over…

"Hey, Skull Kid! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone?!" She shouts.

"Wait… Sis… Don't… Don't be so hard on the Skull Kid." Tael defends him.

"Tael! Why are you protecting him! Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?"

"He was lonely… the Skull Kid." That's what I thought. I've always thought there must be some underlying cause for the Skull Kid's behavior, but I never could figure out what it was. I knew he must've been lonely, but lonely enough to go to these extremes?

"He was trying to destroy everything around him! That is not the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!" Tatl continues shouting.

"The power of the mask made him do it. It was too much for the Skull Kid to handle." The salesman said that the Mask was created by an ancient tribe, used in bewitching rituals. He also said that the "mask's wicked power became so great that it was sealed away to prevent a great catastrophe. I'm guessing that this is the catastrophe they feared.

"It's 'cause he doesn't know his place! On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart… he's a fool!" Tatl… you don't have to be so mean to the kid…

"Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use _my _power." A villainous voice says.

"Yeah! That's right! Admit your stupidity!" Tatl…

"…Huh?" We all turn towards the voice and… Skull Kid's body begins floating in the air, as if it was hanging from the Mask itself.

"A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage." The Mask then detaches itself from the Skull Kid as the body slumps back towards the floor, the Mask now floating in mid-air.

"This puppet's role has just ended…" The Mask speaks.

"It can't be! Then that Moon?" Tael asks frantically. The Moon in question lets out a ray of white light, streaming down towards the Mask. The Mask is then lifted up higher and higher into the Moon's "mouth."

"I… I shall consume. Consume… Consume everything." The Moon's eyes glow and the Giants who have been holding it up all this time begin to shake and their knees begin to buckle.

"Waahhhhhh! This isn't good! Let's go back! Let's go back! Hurry! The Song of Time! The Song of Time!" No, Tatl… I can't go back. Not now… Not while we're this close to ending this… Not when we're this close to the Mask…

"Aw, no… You've got to be kidding. Don't tell me you're going up there… I won't do it! You go by yourself! I'm staying here with Tael." Fine, suit yourself. I'm sorry, but… No matter what, I'm going. I have to end this!

"I'll go!" Tael…?

"What!? What are you saying, Tael? Is something wrong with you?" Tatl shouts in concern.

"I don't always want to be running away! If only I had been stronger, the Skull Kid wouldn't have…" Don't blame yourself, Tael. It's the Mask's fault. All the Mask's fault…

"I understand. I'll go! After all this time, Tael, you've gotten really stubborn. Just like someone else I know…" Hehe… stop it, Tatl.

"You know, you guys are really stupid…" In that case, we're all going to be stupid together!

I run into the pillar of light and am teleported away, into the mouth of the Moon, into the what could quite possibly be the last place I'll ever be, the last place I'll ever see…

* * *

After the dazzling lights end and I can finally see once more, I find myself in the middle of a field; a large field as wide as the eye can see, with nothing but a single tree straight ahead. Is this really what the center of the Moon looks like?

"Tatl… where are we?" I ask my fairy companion.

"It seems that… we're 'in' the Moon." So my suspicions were correct. I begin walking towards the tree, and eventually dots start appearing around it. First one… then two… three… four… and five.

I make my way to the first of the five dots, and it seems to be… a child? As I approach the child, his face becomes clearer and clearer, revealing that it's not a face, but a mask. The Moon child's wearing a mask… Odolwa's mask? What would a child be doing with Odolwa's remains?! And… didn't I just have that a moment ago?!

"Um… excuse me, but… where did you get that mask?" I ask tentatively.

I get nothing but a blank stare in response.

"Ahhh… Nice weather… Isn't it?" What a random answer.

"Masks… You have… a lot. You, to… Will you be… a mask salesman?" I… Well, I have no use for the masks, really. After this is all over… what will I need them for? The salesman only asked for Majora's Mask. I nod.

"Then I'll play with you. So… The masks… Give me some…" I reach into my bag, take out a mask, and hand it to him.

"Thanks… You… You're nice person… Aren't you? Hide-and-seek… Let's play. All right… I'll hide." And the world begins to spin once more.

* * *

"Tatl, why do you think that kid had Odolwa's Mask?"

"I have no idea. It's still in your bag, isn't it?" I've checked and it's still in my bag. So, how do both I and the kid have the Mask at the same time?

"Yeah. Well, since we're not going to get an answer anytime soon, I guess we might as well start this game of hide-and-seek." I walk towards the edge of the platform and put on the Deku Mask, feeling the familiar sensation of my skin being ripped apart and my entire body changing forms.

Once I'm a Deku, I hop into the flower that's just at the edge and shoot back out, bringing my flowers out to float me over to the spinning platform just a further out. I land on another flower, jumping in once more. I continue this series of jumping in the flower, shooting back out, and floating to the next until I make it to the Piece of Heart halfway across the room.

"Tatl, I thought you said that I had already collected all of these?" I ask the fairy.

"I never knew that this place existed; how was I supposed to know that there were more pieces to collect?" She has a point… I hop back into the flower and make my way to the end of the maze, landing in front of an ancient door. I return back to human form and lift the door, revealing a small room with the child from earlier.

"…You found me…"

"It wasn't really that difficult…" I admit.

"Hey… I want… more… masks…" Well, I guess one more wouldn't hurt… I take out a second mask and hand it to the child.

"Heh, heh… Thanks… You're… nice. Umm… Can I ask… a question?" You just did, but sure.

"Your friends… What kind of… people are they?" I wonder… I've been reliving the same three days over and over again, I can't really say that I have any friends. They've only known me for the three days, while it feels like I've known them forever. I have no idea what they think of me…

"I wonder… Do those people… think of you… as a friend?" That's what I wonder.

Before I can answer the child, the room begins to glow white once more, and I'm teleported out.

* * *

"What… What was that all about?" I ask Tatl.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling that you should continue playing with these kids. Maybe then we'll get an answer as to where exactly this is. Physically, we're in the Moon, but… It feels like we're in a completely different place as well. Like… A different reality."

I walk back towards the tree, finding only four children instead of the five from before. I wonder where the one I just played with went? Anyways, I walk to a second child, this one wearing the mask of Goht. Seriously, where are they getting these?

"…Nice weather… Isn't it?" Same response as the first child.

"Masks…You have… a lot. You, too… Will you be… a mask salesman?" Exactly the same as the previous child. I nod my head once more.

"Then I'll play with you. So… The masks… Give me some…" I take out a third mask, handing it to the child.

"More…" More? Well, alright… I take out another one, handing the precious mask to him.

"Thanks… You… You're nice person… Aren't you? Hide-and-seek… Let's play. All right… I'll… hide…" And I'm teleported to yet another area.

* * *

From the look of things… I'm guessing that the mask that the child is wearing corresponds with the area that I'm teleported to. First, the child with Odolwa sent me to a forest-temple-like area. Next, the child with Gaht sent me to a frost-temple-like area with a long ramp in the center. Knowing what to do, I put on my Goron mask and start rolling down.

As I get to the end of the ramp, I become airborne as I hit the edge, going up. I land on the next ramp, becoming airborne once more due to the same circumstance, then land on the next ramp. I bump into the chests, changing my direction, and continue on until I reach two Magic Potions. I'm halted and continue part of the way walking across bridges I come across, eventually making it to another ramp. I roll into a ball again, making my way through the obstacle course. Eventually I make it to one last ramp, and after I make the leap I find myself in front of another Piece of Heart.

"Another one… Tatl, you really weren't accurate when you said that I had collected all of these." I tease.

"Didn't I already say that I had no idea this place existed?"

I go to the edge of the larger platform that held the Piece of Heart and begin rolling again, this time back to the center platform. I walk across the bridges and get to the final ramp, curling up and rolling for the last time. On the ledge with the door there are four icicles, reminding me of Snowhead Temple. I walk through the door and come face to face with the second of the five children.

"…You found me."

"And almost died in the process." I almost fell off those ledges who knows how many times!

"Hey… I want… more… masks…" I sigh and hand him another two masks, my supply slowly dwindling. With my luck I'll probably have to hand over all twenty of them!

"Heh, heh… Thanks… You're… nice. Ummm… Can I ask… a question?" I nod my head

"You… What makes you… happy?" Happy?

"I wonder… What makes you happy… Does it make… others happy, to?" Does what make me happy, make others happy…? What does he mean…? I don't have long to think on the question due to the bright flash returning.

* * *

"That's two of them, Tatl. Two more to go, and we'll finally know what's going on around here." These kids… who are they, and what are they doing here? They've made me reflect on the past, what I've done in Clock Town, and everyone that I've met. Friends? Have I truly made "friends?" I might've known them for years, but in the end they've only known me for three days at most…

"But there's three kids left; why are you saying there's two to go?" The fairy asks.

"I have a feeling that the one sitting by himself isn't one that'll be wanting to play." That kid… is wearing Majora's Mask. I bet he's the Skull Kid. But, he was left in Clock Tower, so what'd he be doing here?

"Let's just finish these games of hide-and-seek." I walk towards the third child, this one wearing Gyorg's Mask. He says the same exact thing that the previous two children said, except he requests three masks. I hand them over and get teleported to the next area.

* * *

I end up in a room made completely of steel, and as I walk through the corridors I find a pool of water. I don the Zora's Mask and dive in.

As I swim further down the pipes that are beneath the surface, there's multiple areas where the pipe splits into two paths, one to the right and one to the left. Great… this is just going to be a game of luck, isn't it?

I take who knows how many turns until I make it to the end of the chosen path, ending up at a slant in the ground, leading back to dry land. I walk onto the dry steel and spot another Piece of Heart, the third from this strange Moon-land.

"Three Pieces of Heart so far, Tatl. The fourth one is probably going to be from the game that the fourth kid sends us to." I comment out loud.

I dive back into the water and begin swimming, but immediately my vision goes dark and I'm knocked out for… who knows how long? However, when I wake, I'm back at the starting point.

"I guess that's how this thing works. If I make a wrong turn, I get sent back to the beginning… Well, only way to get to the end is by trial and error, I guess." I dive back into the water and make dozens of failed attempts at making it to the end. Eventually, I seem to make the right turns at the right spots, and end up at another slant in the water leading to dry land. I walk up the slant and come face to face with the Gyorg-kid. He asks for three more masks and I agree.

"Um… Can I ask… a question? The right thing… What is it? I wonder… If you do the right thing… Does it really make… everybody… happy?" The right thing… People have told me that "The truth hurts." That's true, but… Would someone rather be told a painful truth, or a beautiful lie? I… just don't know.

* * *

"These kids… Who are they?"

"I don't know, but I guess we're about to find out. You're on the last child, correct?"

"Yes." I walk up towards the fourth child, wearing Twinmold's Mask, and I hand him four masks. The soon familiar white light flashes, and I'm teleported to the last area.

* * *

Immediately I'm teleported in front of a door with nothing special about it. It's just like all those other doors on this Moon. I open the door to have it become barred behind me, and I ready my sword and shield. Heh… It's been almost twenty-four hours since I've last fought. A Dinofol drops from the ceiling and charges at me.

The Dinofol begins breathing fire towards me that I easily deflect with my shield. It then raises its sword to strike, but I bring my shield up to block the second attack, stunning the enemy for a second. I take this as an opportunity to strike back, the Dinofol being knocked back from the impact. It then begins breathing even more fire at me. This time I jump back to avoid the flames. It charges at me once more, I deflect its sword with my own, then strike back, the Dinofol falling. The metal bars barring the door lift up and I make my way through.

The next room is a bit more elaborate, but still fairly plain nonetheless. This time, the Garo Master drops down, his fiery blades waving about. He jumps in the air and does a flip, blades stretched out towards me. I raise my shield and deflect both of them, sparks flying everywhere. He does a backflip to avoid retaliation and flips everywhere after that.

I let him do his flips until he's ready to strike again. I jump out of the way after his next attempt and roll around back of him, striking him in the back. He jumps forward to avoid another strike. Why… Why are enemies so predictable? I continue this method until the Garo Master finally admits defeat. He slumps down, but before he's done he pulls out a bomb. I quickly duck behind my shield and avoid most damage, taking only one heart in damage.

Once the Garo Master's gone, a chest appears at the top of the second "floor." I bring out my hookshot and aim it towards the wooden chest, pulling myself up. I open the chest to find… arrows? What are arrows doing here? I pull out my bow just in case…

I run into the next room to find an inanimate suit of armor waiting. I've gone through enough dungeons to know that this is no ordinary suit of armor, but an Iron Knuckle. I slowly approach the suit of armor, then strike it with my sword, the armor coming alive. It attacks back by swinging its large axe towards my head, but I jump back and dodge the blow, then run back up to it and strike. The armor then swings its axe to the left, then to the right, me jumping back and forth to dodge the blows. When the next opening arrives, during the time when it's beginning to bring the axe back, I strike once more. I do this one more time and then the armor breaks.

Now that the armor's gone, the Iron Knuckle's able to move around much faster. Its attacks become quicker, but its moves are the same. Swing the axe above its head, trying to cleave me in half, and swinging the axe back and forth, trying to cleave me in half as well. I continue dodging and striking until this enemy dies, just like the other two. This time a chest spawns on the current floor that I'm on, containing Bombchus. I take a look around the room, spotting a crack in the wall, and immediately know what to do. I set one Bombchu in front of me, setting it off towards the crack. It takes a couple tries, but I eventually get the Bombchu to detonate on top of the crack.

After that part of the wall explodes, it reveals a golden eye. So _that's _what the arrows are for! I pull out my bow once more, load an arrow, and let it fly towards the eye. The eye shuts and a ladder falls from the ceiling, allowing me to make it to the next door. I walk through said door to find the fourth and final Piece of Heart. I feel the energy rushing from the completed Heart into my body.

"So, that's that. Now… how to get out?" The next door is still barred, so I can't get out that way… I look around the room to find yet another crack, this one on the ceiling. I set more Bombchus, taking all but one to finally get it right. Another eye is revealed, although this one is covered in pure ice. I pull out my bow once more, focus my magic into the arrow, and watch as it bursts into flames. I load the arrow and fire, melting the ice around the eye and piercing it at the same time. The eye shuts and the bars lift. I walk through to the next room to find the fourth child waiting for me. The child holds out his hands, asking for even more masks. How did I know this was going to happen… The child takes my last four masks, leaving me with only my Deku, Goron, and Zora Masks.

"Umm… Can I ask… a question?" Sure, the other three have.

"Your true face… What kind of… face is it? I wonder… The face under the mask… Is that… your true face?" My… face? Even though I'm scared to know the answer, he's correct. I've met so many people, all trying to hide their true identity… their true face. They hid behind their mask, afraid of what people would think of their true self.

* * *

"Tatl? I think I know the answer."

"Answer to what?"

"I think… I know who these kids are." I've been thinking about it ever since I was teleported to the first maze, and by their questions… I think I've figured out exactly who they are.

"Oh? Then, who do you think they are?"

"I think… I think they're Skull Kid's friends. You know, the ones who he was fighting with before he met you and Tael. Maybe that's why he's sitting all by himself, next to the tree…" Another thing…

"Tatl, can I tell you another theory I've come up with?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember the story Anju's grandmother told us? The one about the Four Giants?" Tatl nods.

"Well, I know this might sound hard to believe, but… I think the Four Giants are the Moon Children. I think the Four Giants are the Skull Kid's friends." Tatl gives a gasp – or, as much of one as possible – and stutters in disbelief.

"W-what? But, how could the Four Giants be his friends? The Skull Kid said that he and his friends were fighting; he couldn't possibly have held a grudge for that long!" Anju's Grandmother said that long ago, an Imp befriended the giants, and felt betrayed when they went dormant and protected Termina.

"But, why can't the Imp be the Skull Kid?" I question.

"Because… because… Just, because!" Well, that's a good reason.

"How could the Skull Kid have lived for over thousands and thousands of years? How is that possible?" I don't know, but… many things that seem like they're be impossible have happened.

"Just… It's just a thought." I begin to walk up to the last child, who's wearing Majora's Mask, and speak to him.

"…Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" The child says in a sad voice. It feels so… alone.

"Will you play… with me?" I nod my head, agreeing. I've played with the other four children… Now for the final child.

"You don't have any masks left, do you? Well, let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys… Yes. Let's play that." The child takes something from his pocket and hands it to me. It's… a mask.

It's a mask, but not just any ordinary mask. When I first met the Skull Kid, I could feel evil radiating outwards from him, but I guess that was from his mask. I feel the same exact way as I receive this mask from him. Although, it feels… more evil, if possible. Could this Mask be related to Majora's Mask in some way? Could it… possibly _be_ even more evil?

"Are you ready? You're the bad guy. And when you're the bad guy, you just run. That's fine, right?" The child confirms my thoughts. If the child wearing Majora's Mask says that I'm the bad guy if I wear this mask, then… this mask must contain even more hatred than Majora's.

"Well… Shall we play?" I'm teleported one more time. The last time, hopefully.

* * *

The room in which I'm teleported to is completely different from the previous four. This room… is distorted. The walls all around me are shimmering in a rainbow color, as if the colors themselves are falling to the ground in an endless cycle. From blue, to yellow, to green, to red, to orange, all colors. Directly in front of me is a sun. A decoration, but it's ironic that it's a sun while we're on the moon.

I don't take one step forward before the four Boss Masks's begin to resonate in my bag, coming out of their own accord. They fly to the four corners of the room, each inserting itself into the wall. What I hadn't noticed before now becomes visible to me. In the center of the sun is a mask. It's not just any ordinary mask, but... Majora's Mask. The eyes begin to glow and the mask begins to float from its stationary position. It faces towards me, its soulless eyes gleaming.

I… I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Is it fear? Is it determination? It might even be everything, all at once. All I'm sure of is that I must beat this mask. I must beat this evil spirit called Majora, lest all my efforts in Termina be in vain. All the people I helped… All the friends I've made… All of it would be gone if I don't ste up to the task right here, right now, and defeat Majora. It's not the Skull Kid I blame for all of this, no. Just as the salesman said, it was the mask that contained the "evil and wicked powers." The Skull Kid was just lonely and looking for a friend… He thought that if he became strong and powerful, he'd be able to make those friends. The Mask's power was just too tempting… I must defeat it. If not for the sake of Termina, if not for the sake of my friends, if not even for the sake of the salesman, I must defeat the Mask… For the Skull Kid.


End file.
